1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to light sources, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) having carbon nanotubes therein and a method for manufacturing the light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical light emitting diode includes a sapphire substrate with a flat growing surface, an N-type semiconductor layer formed on the growing surface of the sapphire substrate, an active layer formed on the N-type semiconductor layer, and a P-type semiconductor layer formed on the active layer. Because the growing surface of the sapphire substrate is flat, when the N-type semiconductor grows on the sapphire substrate, a growth defect occurs, resulting in a low quality of the light emitting diode.
What is needed, therefore, is a light emitting diode and a method for manufacturing the light emitting diode which can overcome the forgoing drawback.